Me dedique a perderte
by qaroinlove
Summary: Me dedique a perderte y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre Me dedique a no verte… Harmione…


_**Me **__**dedique **__**a **__**perderte.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> así están las cosa JKR es la dueña de ellos… y yo, yo , bueno yo solo los uso para darle un poco de felicidad.

**Summary;** Me dedique a perderte y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre Me dedique a no verte… Harmione…

**Advertencia:** ooc de los personajes.

**N/A:**me he inspirado en estos momentos al escuchar la canción… me ha gustado como ha quedado… y pues me he decidido a hacerla con esta pareja ya que es mi tercera favorita… con cariño para quien la lea… carolina

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meses después de la caída de Voldemort.<strong>_

—Te amo— susurro sobre sus labios mientras le volvía a robar un casto beso— y prometo siempre estar a tu lado… lo juro.

Hermione sonrío, por fin serian felices porque después de todo si podía tener su final feliz — Yo también te amo— le respondió con amor— y juro estar a tu lado— y así en medio de promesas y besos, Harry tomo a Hermione y la cargo mientras desaparecían hacia su luna de miel.

— ¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS! ¡VIVA EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO! ¡VIVA HARRY POTTER Y HERMIONE GRANGER! ¡VIVAN!—.

Esos eran gritos de alegría de todos sus seres queridos que asistieron a la tan ansiada boda de Harry James Potter y Hermione Jane Granger, claro que era un día para celebrar, era un día para olvidar y para empezar de nuevo, no todos los días se casaban los salvadores del mundo mágico, no todos los días Harry Potter y Hermione Granger unían sus vidas…

Porque después de todo el sufrimiento que tuvieron que pasar, ahora era su turno de ser felices, ahora era su momento.

**_Porque __no __te __bese __en __el __alma__  
><em>_cuando __aun __podía__  
><em>_porque __no __te __abrasé __la __vida__  
><em>_cuando __la __tenía _**

Llevaban un año de casados, Harry y Hermione estaban tan unidos que todo el mundo decía que eran el matrimonio perfecto, para todo el mundo su matrimonio perduraría para siempre.

Hermione terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts y se dedico a ser defensora de todos los seres mágicos indefensos que había, empezando con los elfos. Pero a pesar de su arduo trabajo nunca, nunca descuido a su esposo. Él era siempre su prioridad.

Después de esto el ministro de magia ofreció a Harry ser Auror sin tener que hacer los debidos exámenes, ya que a su criterio Harry estaba más que calificado para el puesto. Harry se dedico a perseguir a los pocos mortifagos que aun quedaban. El chico se dedico a viajar tanto debido a su trabajo. Entre conferencias, misiones y otras tantas entrevistas dadas a los mas importantes periódicos, el tiempo no le alcanzaba para nada y así empezó a descuidar su corazón.

**….**

—Ama Hermione— hablaba suavemente un elfo mientras movía a la chica de la mesa donde se había quedado dormida… otra vez— ama, es hora de que duerma— insistió el extraño elfo de ojos saltones, ya era rutina, su ama se quedaba dormida en la mesa sin cenar, ya que esperaba a su esposo— ama, despierte.

Hermione al sentir un suave movimiento despertó, esperaba con todo su corazón de que se tratara de su amado. Pero se equivoco, era Dobby, su querido y fiel amigo elfo — Dobby, ¿ha regresado Harry?— preguntó esperanzada, mientras se estiraba, quedarse dormida sobre la mesa fue mala idea, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Pero al ver la negativa de Dobby su corazón se entristeció, supo que un no había llegado ¿Cómo era posible que se olvidara de ella de nuevo?.

—Si, me lo permite ama Hermione— hablo el elfo— usted debería ir a dormir, amo Harry no llegara— ese extraño elfo que tantas veces les acompaño en diversas aventuras en su juventud, se había encariñado tanto con Hermione ya que ella lo trataba como a su igual, por eso le dolía ver que su amo le estuviera olvidando, el también quería a Harry. Pero, no le gustaba ver como lastimaba a su mejor ama. Hermione miro en los ojos de Dobby que ya consideraba parte de su familia, preocupación así que decidió hacerle caso, se iría a dormir.

**…**

Ya era de madrugada cuando el ojiverde llego a su casa, la mansión de los Black. Ese día había sido lo mejor de su vida como Auror, había logrado atrapar a los últimos mortifagos que habían escapado y como era de esperarse todos en el departamento de defensa decidieron festejar. Tanto se distrajo en el festejo que se paso el tiempo volando. Nuevamente llegaría tarde a casa. Nuevamente rompía su promesa y con ello el corazón de su amada.

Al llegar noto que la mesa estaba puesta ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar que hoy cenaba con Hermione? se preguntó mientras un sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a embargarle. No es que no cenara con ella todos los días, si no que esta era especial, era su aniversario y el lo había olvidado. Al ver la mesa puesta su corazón se lleno de dolor, otra vez la había dejado plantada, esperaba encontrarla despierta para pedirle una enorme disculpa, así que se dirigía hacia la recamara cuando Dobby se apareció frente a él.

—Ama Hermione ya subió a dormir— la vocecilla chillona del elfo sonaba con reproche— ella le espero pero no llego, amo Harry— habiendo dicho esto ultimo se desapareció mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia.

El ojiverde ignoro al molesto sirviente, tenia un asunto mas importante que resolver así que subió a su habitación con ágiles pasos, pero al llegar miro a su amada castaña dormida, ya no la quiso despertar, mañana le pediría perdón y compensaría este olvido.

**_Y __yo __que __no __me __daba __cuenta__  
><em>_cuanto __te __dolía__  
><em>_y __yo __que __no __sabía__  
><em>_el __daño __que __me __hacia__  
><em>_Como __es __que __nunca __me __fije__  
><em>_que __ya __no __sonreías__  
><em>_y __que __antes __de __apagar __la __luz__  
><em>_ya __nada __me __decías_**

Ya habían pasado semanas desde el incidente del aniversario, ese día Harry se había quedado dormido y salio a toda prisa al ministerio, no pudo hablar con su castaña.

Desde ese momento todo cambio. El ojiverde salía mas seguido a misiones, la castaña por mas que esperaba que Harry le prestara un poco de atención, nunca sucedía, siempre había algo, algo antes que ella. Desde una conferencia mágica hasta el hecho de que el pelinegro llegaba tan cansado que en cuanto tocaba la cama caía rendido.

Esos detalles le destrozaron el corazón a la ojimiel, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la había tocado… porque siendo sinceros desde hace mucho que no hacían el amor.

El ojiverde nunca se dio cuenta que la castaña ya no lo esperaba despierta al llegar del trabajo, que cuando conversaban sobre su trabajo o sus pequeños logros Hermione ya ni siquiera sonreía como antaño, que cuando dormían ya no le preguntaba como la había ido y mucho menos que ya no le miraba de la misma manera, ni siquiera le miraba igual que cuando eran amigos… ella ya miraba diferente…

**_Que __aquel __amor __se __te __escapo__  
><em>_que __había __llegado __el __día__  
><em>_que __ya __no __me __sentías__  
><em>_que __ya __ni __te __dolía__  
><em>_Me __dedique __a __perderte__  
><em>_y __me __ausente __en __momentos__  
><em>_que __se __han __ido __para __siempre__  
><em>_Me __dedique __a __no __verte_**

El dolor de la indiferencia de Harry hacia la castaña era tan fuerte que su corazón se protegió así mismo, ya no quería sufrir más… Además, la ojimiel acepto dolorosamente que ya no era parte del mundo de aquel chico de cabello azabache rebelde, aquel que era el amor de su vida, de aquel por quien hubiera dado la vida sin pensarlo dos veces y así que sencillamente se rindió.

Tal vez no era muy Gryffindor de su parte rendirse y no luchar por lo que ella amaba, ¿pero como luchar por algo que ni siquiera tienes la certeza que todavía te pertenece? La castaña no podía luchar contra la indiferencia de aquel hombre que tanto amaba.

Los meses pasaban y parecía que Harry no se daba cuenta que a la mujer que llamaba esposa, ya no estaba ahí para él. Que las veces que llegaba a casa con ganas de verla ella ya no estaba ahí esperándole en la entrada como tantas veces lo hizo, pero tampoco él estaba ahí con ella cuando mas le necesitaba, ya que cuando Hermione subió de puesto a ser la jefe de departamento de defensa de las criaturas mágicas, el no estaba… ya nunca estaba, como lo venia haciendo desde hace tiempo.

Y así sin darse cuenta Harry Potter se dedico a perder a su castaña sin saber el daño que el mismo se hacia. Porque decidió dedicarle más tiempo a los demás que a su propia esposa.

**_Y __me __encerré __en __mi __mundo__  
><em>_y __no __pudiste __detenerme__  
><em>_Y __me __aleje __mil __veces__  
><em>_y __cuando __regrese__  
><em>_te __había __perdido __para __siempre__  
><em>_y __quise __detenerte__  
><em>_Entonces __descubrí__  
><em>_que __ya __mirabas __diferente__  
><em>_me __dedique __a __perderte__  
><em>_me __dedique __a __perderte_**

¿En que momento se dedico mas a su trabajo que a su hogar? ¿En que momento se dedico mas a lo que esperaban de él, que lo que esperaba de si mismo? Pero mas importante ¿en que momento la perdió?...

El mundo de Harry Potter se vio drásticamente reducido a su trabajo-casa-trabajo, sus constantes viajes se alargaron tanto que ya no vivía ahí con su esposa, ahora sus charlas se limitaban a cortas cartas enviadas por lechuza debes en cuando desde algún lugar lejano del mundo.

Hermione recordaba con dolor las largas charlas que sostenían cuando estaba en Hogwarts, que con una sola mirada sabían lo que sentían o necesitaban. Ahora con temor podría asegurar que si se llegaba a mirar a los ojos ya no abría esa comunicación de antaño, porque ya no eran los mismos y eso le dolía.

Porque Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo se encerró en su mundo, en su trabajo olvidando todo, olvidándola a ella.

Entonces la castaña decidió que era hora de dejarlo libre, ya había hecho todo lo posible para evitar eso. Siempre le esperaba, le anhelaba, le buscaba… siempre era ella.

Pero nada paso, simplemente estaba demasiado ocupado para estar un momento con ella, siempre había algo más que hacer, algo más importante.

Harry había llegado de un largo viaje desde Rumania, tenia más de un mes fuera de casa, pero al llegar no encontró a nadie, supuso que Hermione habría salido con Ron o Luna. La casa se sentía tan sola, tan extraña, tan vacía sin ella, que sintió frío.

Pero al pasar de las horas se comenzó a preocupar, era raro que no apareciera ya era tarde. Ella no era así, ella siempre avisaba en donde o con quien estaría, así que llamo a sus amigos vía chimenea y ninguno supo dar razón de su castaña, así que se dirigió a la habitación que compartían para ver si había algún rastro de a donde se había marchado, de algo tenia que servirle ser un eficiente auror…. ¿Verdad?

Al llegar a la habitación encontró una carta sobre su cama, algo andaba mal y por alguna extraña razón no quería leerla, presentía que le dolería saber que había escrito en ese papel, y tenia razón porque al tomar ese trozo de papel entre sus manos se dio cuenta que era la letra de su castaña.

_Harry:_

_Mi amor, si estas leyendo esto, tal vez ya me encuentre muy lejos de casa, y apenas te estas dando cuenta, no te culpo, siempre esta tan ocupado, y no, no te estoy reclamando, tal vez te estés preguntando que es todo esto, pues te diré, que es la única forma que encontré para despedirme, si lo hacia personalmente no seria capaz de hablar, y así es mejor para ambos._

_Últimamente me he preguntado ¿Que nos paso? ¿Porque nos perdimos? ¿Donde quedo aquello que nos prometimos? Y me duele decir que no lo sé, son las primeras preguntas a las que no les encuentro respuesta. Estos últimos meses me he cansado de sentirte a la mitad, me cansado de intentar y no lograr volverte a enamorar de mi, he fallado, pero sé que tengo que soltarte, esto ya no es sano para ninguno de los dos, por mucho amor que te tenga, si tu ya no eres feliz a mi lado ¿Qué mas puedo hacer? Así que hoy te dejo en libertad._

_Espero que seas feliz, de todo corazón te deseó lo mejor._

_Con amor _

_Hermione._

¿En que momento había sucedido todo esto? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? Y así el dolor inundo todo su ser y cayó en medio de la habitación, sus ojos se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas, las cuáles comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Con cada palabra que recordaba sentía como si una navaja a atravesara su corazón, se sentía solo y perdido sin ella. El azabache junto sus rodillas con su barbilla mientras se abrazaban a sus piernas, como si esa acción fuera a evitar que se rompiera. Ya que se sentía de esa manera, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper.

La impotencia de no poder hacer nada lo invadió, el dolor de la pérdida nublo su mente… y la única frase que se repetía era "la he perdido" y así en medio de abundantes lágrimas e incontrolables sollozos cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Porque **__**no **__**te **__**llene **__**de **__**mí**__**  
><strong>__**cuando **__**aun **__**había **__**tiempo**__**  
><strong>__**porque **__**no **__**pude **__**comprender**__**  
><strong>__**lo **__**que **__**hasta **__**ahora **__**entiendo**__**  
><strong>__**Que **__**fuiste **__**todo **__**para **__**mí**__**  
><strong>__**y **__**que **__**yo **__**estaba**__**ciego**__**  
><strong>__**te **__**deje **__**para **__**luego**__**  
><strong>__**este **__**maldito **__**tiempo**__**  
><strong>__**Me **__**dedique **__**a **__**perderte**_

Para Harry Potter ya nada fue igual sin Hermione en su vida. Cada día que pasaba se recriminaba el no haberle dedicado tiempo. Le dolía en el alma no haber comprendido lo que Hermione era en su vida en esos momentos. Porque se dedico a perderla en cada momento que la ignoraba.

Por que se dejo deslumbrar por aquellos reconocimientos en el mundo mágico. Olvidándose completamente de su castaña.

Ya han pasado años, en los cuales de ha dedicado en buscarla por todo el mundo mágico, y no la he encontrado… y cada día que pasa se recrimina el hecho de haberla dejado ir. Porque sabia muy bien que el se había ausentado en momentos que se han ido para siempre, como ella lo ha hecho…

Para sus amigos y familiares Harry Potter se había encerrado en su mundo, un mundo donde dedicaba su vida en buscar de nuevo su corazón, un mundo donde remediaría todos sus errores y un mundo donde estaría de nuevo junto a ella.

_**y **__**me **__**ausente **__**en **__**momentos**__**  
><strong>__**que **__**se **__**han **__**ido **__**para **__**siempre**__**  
><strong>__**Me **__**dedique **__**a **__**no **__**verte**__**  
><strong>__**y **__**me **__**encerré **__**en **__**mi **__**mundo**__**  
><strong>__**y **__**no **__**pudiste **__**detenerme**__**  
><strong>__**Y **__**me **__**aleje **__**mil **__**veces**__**  
><strong>__**y **__**cuando **__**regrese**__**  
><strong>__**te **__**había **__**perdido **__**para **__**siempre**__**  
><strong>__**y **__**quise **__**detenerte**__**  
><strong>__**Entonces **__**descubrí**__**  
><strong>__**que **__**ya **__**mirabas **__**diferente**__**  
><strong>__**me **__**dedique **__**a **__**perderte**__**  
><strong>__**me **__**dedique **__**a **__**perderte**_


End file.
